Un Cálido Corazón
by friki-chan-99
Summary: Parece que es el final de ichigo, parece que todo está perdido; pero, ¿de quien es esa voz que escucha en ese dia lluvioso? "¿Cómo es posible que alguien llore por mi sin ni siquiera conocerme?"- pensé confundido. ¡Pasen y lean por favor! ¡ICHIHIME!


******* ¡HOLA A TODOS! *******

**N/A:** Bueno aquí vengo a dejarles una propuesta nueva. Gracias a dios mi cuarta historia (fiuuu). Espero y les agrade. Muchas gracias a todos por molestarse en leer lo que escribo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Aclaración:** Los personaje de Bleach, desafortunadamente no me pertenecen. Son obra maestra del gran Tite-Kubo-sama. Yo no gano ningún tipo de beneficio con esto, solo el gusto de entretenerlos con mis historias.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

CAPITULO UNO:**"SEÑOR DESCONOCIDO…"**

—"_Voy a morir"_**—** pensé, mientras me encontraba tirado en la calle. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente mientras mi cuerpo permanecía en aquel lugar. — _"¡Si, definitivamente voy a morir!"_ —Me repetí— _"Esta bien, después de todo no soy necesario en este mundo ni para nadie…"_

—Um… ¿Estás bien? — escuché una dulce voz.

—"_¿Quién…es?"_— pensé, antes de perder por completo el conocimiento. La imagen que me pareció haber visto se hizo borrosa.

_Es verdad, recibí una golpiza de aquellos tipos. De seguro ya estoy muerto. Me pregunto si estaré en el cielo o en el infierno…_

— "_¿Dónde…estoy?"_ — me pregunté al despertar, dentro de una habitación. Tenía algunos vendajes en mi cuerpo, todos en cada una de las heridas. Al parecer alguien me había curado. — _"¿No estoy muerto?"_— pensé sorprendido.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —me preguntó una chica, a la par que entraba a la habitación. Tenia unos hermosos ojos grises y sus cabellos eran casi del mismo color que el mío.

— ¡¿Quién eres? — le pregunté agresivamente. No me gustaba el hecho de estar con un extraño, aunque se tratara de una mujer.

—Um…estabas herido y por eso yo…— me dijo nerviosa, tratando de explicarme.

— ¡¿Y quien te pidió que me ayudaras? — le grité, frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdón, yo solo…—dijo aún mas nerviosa.

—Da igual ¡Me voy!— dije levantándome de la cama. — Y no pienses que voy a darte las gracias— le dije, mientras me ponía mi camisa que estaba sobre la cama.

— ¡Por favor no te vayas! — dijo tomando mi brazo, de repente.

—"_¿Eh?"_— pensé sorprendido. La expresión con la que me miraba era de ternura, incluso mostraba una gran preocupación.

—Tus heridas aun no se han curado por completo— soltó de esos pequeños labios.

_Por un instante me quede perplejo al ver toda esa preocupación que mostraba ¿Cómo era posible que alguien sin conocerme, se preocupara por mí?_

—"_Eso es imposible"_ — me dije— ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! — Dije apartándola de mi— _"No hay manera de que alguien así exista"_— me repetí de nuevo al mirarla. Después aparté la mirada y decidí irme de ese lugar.

— ¡Espera, por favor! — me pidió, mientras me seguía.

— ¡No me sigas! ¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo lo que me pase! — le dije, tratando de librarme de ella. Rápidamente ella se interpuso en la puerta, para no dejarme salir.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? — le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—Lo siento, pero después de todo no puedo dejarte ir— me dijo, aún sin moverse y tratando de oponerse todo lo que podía. — Si algo te llegase a pasar, jamás me lo perdonaría— terminó de decir.

— ¡Ja! No me hagas reír — dije, soltando una risa burlona. — No trates de hacerte la buena conmi— Me detuve, al ver como las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

_El hecho de que alguien llorara por mi ¿realmente podría existir?_

—Espera, ¿Por qué estas llorando? — le pregunté confundido. Realmente no podía entender el motivo de sus lagrimas ¿estaba preocupada por mi? Pero ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera sabe quien soy. — Escúchame bien— le dije— Si muero no, no le importará a nadie. Así que me da igual estar vivo o muerto. Debiste de haberme dejado morir en aquel lugar.

—Por favor…— dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme— No vuelvas a decir que a nadie no le importara si mueres…— Sus lágrimas aún no dejaban de salir.

—"_¿Por que me molesta tanto su actitud?"_— Pensé, molesto al verla. — Tú no sabes ni quien soy ni de dónde vengo ¡¿Cómo puede preocuparte alguien a quien no conoces? — le dije alzando la voz.

—Porque pienso que eres una buena persona…— soltó rápidamente— Cuando te vi tirado en aquel lugar, de inmediato supe que eras una buena persona —me dijo con una voz de ternura.

—"_¿Qué…está diciendo?"_— Pensé, bastante sorprendido.

_¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta confianza? ¡El solo mirarla me irritaba!_

— ¿Así que de verdad piensas que soy una buena persona? — dije, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios— ¡Pues en este momento te demostraré que te equivocas! —dije tirándola al suelo, junto conmigo. Y me encime sobre ella, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo— ¡Prepárate! ¡Porque en este momento vas a ser violada por mi! — la amenacé. Pero me sorprendí más que antes, al ver que sus lágrimas habían parado.

—Tú no eres una mala persona — dijo mirándome un poco avergonzada. — Así que por favor, quédate hasta que tus heridas sanen. Después de eso podrás irte cuando quieras — término de decir.

—"_Esta chica…"_— pensé — Eres rara…— susurre, mientras me apartaba de ella, dejándola libre.

— ¿Eh? — dijo ella confusa.

—Lo que una chica normal hubiera hecho, era llorar y gritar. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — le pregunte, mientras revolvía mis cabellos por la confusión. De verdad no podía entenderlo.

—Eso es, porque sabia que no me harías daño— me dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa.

—En verdad… eres extraña— dije volteando la mirada, después de mirarla sorprendido. Mis mejillas ardieron al ver esa sonrisa.

—Um…creo que es un poco tarde para esto pero, Yo soy Inoue Orihime— dijo mientras se ponía de pie— ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? — me preguntó.

— ¡No quiero! — le dije negándome

— ¿Eh? — soltó ella

— ¡Dije que no quiero decirte mi nombre! — Le repetí. — No te confundas. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

—Tienes razón. En ese caso te llamare… ¡Señor desconocido!— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?— Exclame furioso— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!

—Señor desconocido, espera un poco por favor. En un momento preparare algo para comer— me dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

— "_¿Me esta ignorando?"_ — pensé.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— "_¿Qué esta haciendo esa idiota? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_— me pregunte, mientras la esperaba. — _"Lo que es peor ¿Por qué acepte en quedarme?"_

— ¡Waaaa! — escuche un ruido, que venia de la cocina.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dije sorprendido. Decidí ir a echar un vistazo. — ¿Qué fue ese ruido? — dije entrando a la cocina.

—Lo siento Señor desconocido, la sopa que estaba preparando…se me quemó— dijo mirándola. Definitivamente ella no era una buena cocinera.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Cómo es posible que una sopa se te queme? — Le dije regañándola. — ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Lo hare yo mismo!

—Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo— trato ella de detenerme.

—No, no esta bien ¡No hay manera que pueda comer una sopa quemada! — le dije apartándola de nuevo.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— ¡Genial! — Dijo asombrada, al ver todo lo que había preparado. — Señor desconocido, eres muy hábil en estas cosas ¿verdad? — me preguntó.

—No es cierto, no es nada especial— le dije negándome. — De todas formas, come— le ordene.

—Sí, gracias por la comida— dijo antes de probarlo. — ¡Esta delicioso! — Dijo sonriendo— ¡De verdad, eres genial!

—M-Mas te vale que te lo comas todo— le advertí, mientras desviaba la mirada. — _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Encima de todo la alimento?"_— pensé, soltando un suspiro.

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella sonriendo de nuevo.

—"_¡Esto es raro! ¡Definitivamente hay algo raro aquí!"_ — pensé, mientras terminaba de comer.

— ¿Ya has terminado, Señor desconocido? — me preguntó, al verme levantarme.

—"_¿Es divertido llamarme de esa manera?"_—Pensé frunciendo el ceño— Sí, ya terminé— le respondí.

—Um…si no te molesta. Puedes seguir utilizando la habitación en la que estabas — me ofreció.

— ¿No pertenece esa habitación a alguien? — le pregunté un poco curioso. Me preguntaba si vivía sola o con algún familiar.

—No, ya no pertenece a nadie— me respondió mirando hacia otro lado. — De todas maneras, la persona que la utilizaba…ya no regresará— dijo con un poco de melancolía.

—Ya veo. Entonces la utilizaré— dije dándome la vuelta, para dirigirme a esa habitación.

— ¡Señor desconocido!— me llamó.

— ¿Qué? — volteé para mirarla.

— ¡Buenas noches! — me dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Solo me llamaste para eso? ¡Que tonta eres! — dije volteando la mirada de nuevo, para seguir caminando. Una vez más, mis mejillas ardieron con gran intensidad.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

—Entonces vivía con alguien…—me pregunté, mientras me encontraba recostado en la cama— Esta habitación era de otra persona, pero ¿de quién? — seguí pensando— _"¡Un momento! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!"_ — Me dije, dispuesto a dormir— _**"Tú no eres una mala persona"**_— recordé sus palabras— _**"De verdad, eres genial"**_

_Esas palabras comenzaron a torturar mi mente. A tal punto de no dejarme dormir…_

— ¡Demonios! — dije levantándome de la cama. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Me detuve al ver a esa chica en el comedor, se encontraba dormida sobre una montaña de papeles. Me acerque por curiosidad, para ver de qué se trataba. — ¿Deudas? — dije tomando uno de ellos. Revise cada uno de ellos y todos trataban de los mismo, deudas.

—"_Esta chica… ¿tiene todas esas deudas?"_—me pregunté, al verla mientras dormía. Sinceramente, me era imposible creer que todas esas deudas le pertenecían a ella. — _"¡¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?"._— Me dije, mientras dejaba los papeles en su lugar — _"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!"_

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— ¡Buenos días, Señor desconocido! — me saludó, al verme salir de la habitación. Era temprano por la mañana.

— ¿Qué es ese uniforme? — le pregunté, mirándola de pies a cabeza— ¿Eres estudiante?

—Sí, todavía estoy en preparatoria— me respondió sonriendo. — Tengo que irme a clases, ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes por nada, siéntete libre de comer todo lo que quieras— me dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres dejar a un extraño en tu casa? — La cuestioné— Sí sigues pensando que soy una buena persona, la caída te va a doler— dije, cruzando los brazos.

—Está bien. Ya te lo había dicho ¿verdad?— dijo mirándome. — ¡Eres una buena persona! — sonrió dulcemente. — Bueno, ¡me voy!— dijo despidiéndose, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—De verdad, eres una idiota…— dije, llevando una mano a mi frente.

_Después de que ella se había ido, las horas comenzaron a avanzar. ¿A que escuela asistía? ¿A que horas llegaría? ¿Con quien estaría? Eran preguntas estúpidas que rondaban por mi cabeza, al mirar desesperadamente el reloj, mientras me encontraba tirado en el sofá..._

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo planea hacerme esperar? — dije en un tono de enojo, levantándome bruscamente del sofá. Caminé dando vueltas sin sentido, por toda la casa. Hasta toparme con la habitación de aquella chica. Realmente no era una casa muy grande, pero se podría decir que era agradable y muy limpia. Me era increíble creer que viviera sola, y más aún ¿Quién era la persona con la que vivía antes? Mi curiosidad por saber esa respuesta, era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Misma que me llevo a adentrarme en aquella habitación. —_"Es una habitación normal"_— pensé, al entrar. La habitación lucia muy ordenada, supongo que es normal en una chica. Observe una gran cantidad de osos de peluche en su cama. Ver tantos a la vez, me repugnaba. ¿Cómo podía tener tantos? A unos pasos de su cama se encontraba un pequeño escritorio, probablemente donde estudiaba y hacia sus tareas. — _"Tal vez pueda encontrar algo allí"_— pensé, después de observarlo detenidamente. Me acerque a él, y abrí uno de los cajones. Dentro, contenía aquellos papeles que había visto la noche anterior, además de un sobre. Decidí abrir ese sobre para ver que contenía, pero nunca imagine que aquella respuesta que tanto buscaba, se encontraría en aquel sobre. — ¿Un… hombre? — Pronuncie un poco inseguro— Ella vivía… ¿Con un hombre? — dije desconcertado, mientras sostenía el contenido del sobre. Se trataba de un gran número de fotografías de aquella chica que me había salvado y un hombre sonriendo felizmente junto a ella. El sólo verlas me enfureció de inmediato. —_"¡Espera!, ¡espera un momento!"_— Me dije, tratando de recuperar el control— _"Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¡Parezco un idiota!"_ — pensé, mientras dejaba las fotografías dentro del sobre y las regresaba a aquel cajón. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de esa habitación, el solo recordar sus caras felices me molestaba. —_**"La persona que la utilizaba…ya no regresará"**_— recordé esas palabras. — Ahora lo entiendo todo, ese chico era su novio— dije azotando la puerta al salir. — Y todas esas deudas de seguro se las dejo él después de abandonarla. ¡¿Qué tan tonta puede llegar a ser? —dije empuñando una de mis manos.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

— ¡Señor desconocido! ¡Ya llegue! — Dijo ella, mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar. — ¿Señor desconocido? — Me llamó buscándome. — ¿No está? — dijo desconcertada, al no encontrarme por toda la casa. —N-No puede ser…se ha ido.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

—"_¿Y ahora que hago? Sí regreso, de seguro esta vez me matarán"_— me dije, mientras caminaba por las calles sin dirección alguna. Me detuve al pasar por una tienda de auto servicios, realmente necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.

—Pobre Inoue-san…— dijo una señora, que se encontraba platicando con otra persona.

—"_Inoue"_— recordé su nombre. No pude evitar escucharlas, al parecer estaban hablando de ella.

—Sí, tienes razón. Debe de ser muy duro para ella—dijo en un tono triste la otra persona. — Después de que vivía felizmente con él, supongo que lo debe extrañar mucho ahora que se ha ido. Pobre chica…— terminó de decir.

—Sí, realmente es una lastima que acabara así— comento la otra señora.

—Lo sabia, es por un hombre— dije, mientras salía de la tienda.

_El haber escuchado a esas mujeres sintiendo lastima por ella, me molestaba mucho más. No soportaba el hecho de que la gente sintiera lastima por alguien, es lo peor que podían hacer. _

—"_No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella, yo también tengo mis propios problemas como para ocuparme de los demás"_— me dije, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

— ¡Señor desconocido! — Escuché su voz a lo lejos. — ¡Señor desconocido!

—"_No puede ser ¿Me está buscando?"_— Pensé, mientras la veía a lo lejos correr desesperadamente por las calles. — _"¿Eres idiota o que? ¿Por qué andas gritando por todos lados?"_ —fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Señor desconocido! — ella continuaba gritando y corriendo por las calles.

—"_Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo y yo no tengo que ver con ella. Somos personas muy diferentes, jamás podríamos llegar a entendernos"_— pensé, dándome la vuelta para alejarme de ella.

—Señorita, ¡CUIDADO! — escuché que alguien gritó.

— ¿Qué rayos…?— dije volteando la mirada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver como un auto se dirigía directo a ella— ¡Muévete! — le grité, corriendo hacia ella.

_Mis oídos sólo pudieron escuchar un fuerte estruendo. Si la había salvado o no, eso no lo sabía…_

—"_¿La salve?"_— me pregunté, mientras abría los ojos. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, al verla tirada en la banqueta, inmóvil. — ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! — la llamé, mientras la tomaba en mis brazos. — ¿Sangre? — dije, al ver sangre en su cabeza. La había protegido y aún así se había golpeado la cabeza al caer conmigo. — ¡Oye! ¡Abre los ojos! — la llamé una vez más. Pero mi corazón comenzó a desesperarse, cuando ella no respondía. —_"Esta chica que me salvo… ¿va a morir frente a mis ojos?"_— pensé. — _**"¡Pienso que eres una buena persona!**_ _**¡Eres genial!"**_ —recordé sus palabras de nuevo, al ver su rostro. — No…no soy una buena persona— susurre, cerrando los ojos por la impotencia.

—T-Te…encontré…—la escuché decir, abriendo los ojos. — ¿Estás… bien? — me preguntó un poco débil.

—"_¿Qué esta diciendo? Yo soy quien debería de preguntar eso"_— me dije, mientras intentaba decir algo. —Tonta… ¿Por qué estabas corriendo por todos lados? — le pregunté un poco enojado.

—Lo siento, pero me asuste cuando no te encontré en la casa— dijo separándose de mi, para levantarse.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te muevas! — traté de detenerla. No sabía que tan fuerte se había golpeado y no era bueno que se levantara.

—No te preocupes, sólo me golpee un poco la cabeza — dijo, una vez estando de pie— ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? — me preguntó.

—Simplemente, porque quise. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago— le respondí fríamente. Al verla de nuevo, la imagen de las fotografías regresó a mi mente. — Además, ¿no tienes muchos problemas ya, como para preocuparte por otros?

—Ya veo…—respondió un poco nerviosa— ¿Te diste… cuenta? —me preguntó

—Ese hombre te dejó todas esas deudas, después de abandonarte ¿verdad? — Le dije mirándola— ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese bastardo te hiciera algo así? ¿Eres Idiota o qué? — le dije burlándola. —_ "¿Cómo puedo decirle algo así, en un momento como este? Lo único que estoy haciendo es herirla"_— me dije.

—Tienes razón…soy una completa idiota— me dijo, agachando la cabeza. — Pero por favor…no hables así de alguien que no está para defenderse— me rogó.

_No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Ese hombre la había abandonado y le había dejado todas esas deudas por pagar, pero aun así… ¿ella lo defendía? _

—"_¡Que chica tan testaruda!"_— pensé, al ver su reacción. — ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlo, después de lo que te hizo? — le grité furioso.

—Por favor…no sigas hablando así de él— me suplicó de nuevo.

—No te entiendo… ¡De verdad que no te entiendo! — le dije confuso. — ¡Deberías odiarlo, pero tu…!

— ¡¿Por qué debería odiarlo? —dijo interrumpiéndome. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos una vez más— ¡Mi hermano nunca hizo nada malo!

—"_¿Dijo…hermano?"_— pensé desconcertado, al escucharla.

— ¡Mi hermano Sora, no era una mala persona! ¡Y aun así, murió! — Me dijo, tratando de cubrir sus lagrimas con sus manos— El era amable…mi hermano…—trató de decir, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! — la llamé, mientras la sostenía de nuevo. Se había desmayado. —_"Dijo… ¿Qué era su hermano?"_— pensé confundido, al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Todos sus comentarios y REVIEWS los recibiré con gran entusiasmo.

Adiós.

*ICHIHIME FOREVER*


End file.
